Feliz navidad Harry
by Melina Kudo Ozora
Summary: Aqui tinen un regalo de navidad adelantado que lo disfruten, entre risas, lagrimas, besos abrazos, veamos como Harry pasa la navidad....


¡Feliz navidad Harry!

Eran un helado día de invierno y el reloj despertador comenzaba a retumbar en la penumbra de una habitación, donde un chico, el cual estaba cubierto por sus acogedoras cobijas miro con la malicia el molesto aparato, que estaba encima de una mesita de noche, que cada vez sobaba más y más fuerte

-Ahhh- Bostezo perezosamente el chico, que tomo sus gafas, las cuales estaban aun lado de su despertador, se las coloco ocultando tras de si, unos penetrantes ojos verdes, como si de dos esmeraldas se trataban, además de que parecían que acaban de ser pulidas, pues en la mirada del joven habían un brillo singular, otra de las características del joven, claro esta que lo mas singular en el, estaba en su frente, ya que tenia una cicatriz en forma de rayo –¡Maldito despertador!- Dijo Harry mientras se llevaba una mano a su cabello negro azabache, el cual estaba mas despeinado de lo habitual -¿Para que puse el despertador si estoy de vacaciones?- Dijo el chico mientras salía de su habitación, aun con su pijama de dos piezas y con unas pantuflas, ya que con lo helado del suelo le era imposible andar descalzo –Brrrr- El chico se estremeció, las cosas no podrían salir "mejores", en plenas vacaciones y habían anunciado un frente frió –aaahh quizás y el frió me congelo las ideas- Dijo Harry mientras caminaba a la cocina para prepararse un chocolate caliente –No he desayunado y si me tomo un café luego me pongo como loco- Dijo para si mismo... mientras sacaba la leche del refrigerador

-Un momento… ¿Por qué estoy hablando solo?- Dijo nuevamente el chico –Insisto el frió me congela las ideas y no solo eso- Dijo el chico soltando un suspiro –Solo a mi se me ocurre decir _"Este año quiero estar en la comodidad de mi casa"_- Dijo nuevamente el pelinegro mientras sacaba el chocolate en polvo de su alacena color crema -¿Por qué no use mi varita para coger todo esto?- Ahora si lo pensó –Ah ya lo recuerdo¬¬-

-Hermione- Dijo secamente

–Mira que decirme _"Debes de valorar las cosas muggles"_- Dijo Harry imitando la voz de su amiga –Pero si esto iba para Ron y no para mi- Dijo Harry soltando un suspiro –Siempre que disquete con Ron yo termino pagando los platos rotos- Harry agacho la cabeza soltando un suspiro de resignación, luego de preparar su chocolate, espero a que se enfriara un poco y se lo tomo, sin haber puesto atención en un ahora tan extraño que comenzó a inundar en la cocina

-En fin- Dijo Harry tomando su humeante taza con chocolate, tomo un sorbo y –Guacala, que asco esto esta acedo- Dijo Harry luego de dejar la taza en la mesa y correr al "zin" para lavarse la boca, poco después tomo un gran vaso con agua –mmm uu solo esto me pasa a mí- Entonces miro el galón de leche, que estaba casi lleno, donde en letras chiquitas decía "Caducidad 24/12/07" –Tendré que ir a comprar mas leche y- Dijo haciendo una pausa mientras abría su refrigerador –No falta nada, a menos que no este caduco- Dijo Harry luego de hacer una lista con las cosas que ya no servían, se dio un baño, se cambio de ropa, busco su gabardina, ya que la costumbre de ir a visitar a Hermione a su casa, puesto que seguía viviendo con sus padres hizo que se acostumbrara a vestir muy a lo muggle, cosa que no desagradaba

-Creo que este departamento es muy grande para mi- Dijo Harry luego de cerrar la puerta y salir rumbo al elevador, ya dentro, al ver que estaba solo no pudo evitar suspirar, últimamente le daba por suspirar, toda su vida se estaba volviendo algo monótona, talvez el hecho de trabajar en el ministerio, muy a pesar de su puesto como Jefe de aurores, pero como las cosas habían regresado a la normalidad su vida ya no pendía de un hilo como antes, ya no sentía la adrenalina cuando atrapaba algún mortifago; era verdad que aun quedaban unos mortifagos, pero inclusive aquel que tenia el puesto mas bajo en su sección podría detenerlo inclusive con los ojos cerrados…

Que decir de su vida amorosa, si es que había, desde su ultima relación, si eso era el haber regresado por un periodo de 10 meses con Cho Chang fue un martirio, en varias ocasiones usaba a la misma Hermione de cebo para que Cho lo dejara en paz; ya que en esos diez meses, los últimos tres el y Hermione "fingían" cierta atracción para así alejar de una buena vez por todas a Chang

Claro esta que las cosas no iba a quedar así, y después de dos meses de haber terminado con ella, quien había tomado el puesto como editora de la Revista "Corazón de bruja", la cual le otorgo a Harry el premio a la "Sonrisa mas encantadora", no había podido ser lo mas humillante que pudo haberle pasado al joven, eso pensaba el chico, fue la misma Chang quien le entrego ese premio, y lo beso enfrente de reporteros y de la misma Hermione...

Harry y hasta la misma Hermione fueron la comidilla en las conversaciones de los que trabajaban en el ministerio, así como en las revistas y hasta en el Diario el Profeta; no sabia la razón, pero ese beso, o quizás que hablaran de ellos hizo que se distanciara un poco de Hermione, y hasta la fecha las cosas seguían un tanto frías, ya no era igual, menos si eso apenas había pasado hace una semana

-Esa Chang me fastidio mis vacaciones- Pensaba Harry mientras esperaba descendiera, solo esperaba mirando como los números cambiaban 10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1…0 –Al fin- Dijo Harry luego de bajar al estacionamiento por su auto, un deportivo rojo… minutos después estaba en la concurrida carretera –Por aquí debe de estar el supermercado que me recomendó Hermione, y Ron jejeje- Sonrió Harry recordando como su amigo fue al supermercado acompañado de Luna, con quien llevaba un año de relación; la rubia llego toda acalorada y despeinada, el pelirrojo la traía dando vueltas por todos los pasillos del supermercado, traía varias bolas repleta de cosas recuerda como se quedo maravillado con un cepillo de dientes que tenia censor _"Mira Harry vibra, si mi papá lo viera"_

-Salio igual a su padre- Dijo Harry con una sonrisa –Creo que necesítate el parabrisas- Dijo Harry ya que estaba comenzando a nevar –Con este frió y para acabarla empieza a nevar- Dijo Harry poco después de estacionar su auto en el estacionamiento (valga la redundancia) –Mientras esta cosa no me deje tirado, que con este frío- Dijo caminando rápidamente a la entrada del supermercado

-¡Felices fiestas!- Le dijo el guardia que estaba en la entrada, quien mostraba una sonrisa de ojera a oreja

-Propio- Fue lo único que pudo decir Harry -¿Felices fiestas?- Peso Harry desconcertado, luego de agarrar un carrito y sin prestar atención a la decoración se fue rápidamente para coger lo que necesitaba y regresar a su departamento -¿Por qué hay tanta gente¿Habré especial?- Pensaba Harry…. Luego de quince minutos, algo desesperantes, ya que había mucha gente, solo le faltaba comprar bolonia, la cual estaba en la sección de carnes frías

-Bienvenido¿desea llevar el especial navideño?, mire es este pavo, nosotros ya se lo preparamos usted solo viene por el en unas horas-

-¿Especial navideño¿Pavo?- Pensaba Harry sorprendido -¡Por dios santo, si mañana es navidad!- Pensaba Harry abriendo los ojos sorprendido

-¿Le pasa algo?- Pregunto en encargado se esa sección

-Eh no gracias- Dijo Harry nervioso mientras tomaba su carrito y se iba -¡Maldita sea¿Cómo pudo olvídaseme ese día?- Harry fue a la caja, pago todo y salio del supermercado

-¡Feliz nav- No dejo ni que uno de los trabajadores de la tienda que estaba disfrazado de santa le deseara feliz navidad

-¿Qué tienen de buenos?- Pensó el pelinegro furioso mientras dejaba las bolsas en la cajuela

Minutos después entro a su departamento, guardo las cosas en sus respectivos lugares y miro la taza completamente llena con el "chocolate" –Que asco- Dijo Harry mientras con un movimiento de varita decía –Evanesco- al chocolate ya que estaba transmitiendo un extraño olor… -Soy patético- Se dijo para si mismo, pasaría la navidad solo, Ron estaba con su familia, además este año lo pasaría con Luna, seria su primera navidad juntos como pareja, bueno Hermione… bueno ella, en realidad no sabia si pasaría la navidad con sus padres, que era lo mas probable, lo que no estaba seguro era si lo pasaría en Londres –En realidad prefiero estar solo- Dijo Harry con melancolía, mientras volvía a tomar su gabardina, solo que esta vez subiría a la azotea del edificio

Hacia frió, Harry no lo iba negar, pero no le apetencia estar en su departamento, así como no llevarse su celular consigo, lo menos que quería era la lastima de los demás; estaba seguro que se iba llevar un regaño de la señora Weasley al no haber ido a visitarlos, pero eso seria después…

-¡Maldita sea!- Dijo Harry luego apretar con ambas manos el cerco de maya que cubría la azotea del edificio –A pesar de haber pasado siete años desde la muerte de Voldemort me siento mas solo que nunca- sin importar que la nieve cayera sobre de el, y que sus mejillas estuvieran entumecidas por el frió, Harry seguía así -¿Por qué a pesar de tenerlo todo no soy feliz?- Dijo el moreno mientras agachaba la mirada –Porque ese todo no es lo que realmente quiero- Dijo con melancolía –Mis padres, Sirius, Dumblendore, Remus, Tonks murieron por mi felicidad- Pensaba el pelinegro –Pero como les correspondo… hundiéndome en mi propia soledad, tengo lo que todo mundo quisiera, pero no es lo que yo quiero, no lo es- Dijo Harry al tempo que caía hincado mientras sobre el húmedo suelo, mientras unas cuantas lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas

Minutos después

-Seré idiota, después de siete años no lo supero- Dijo Harry riéndose de si mismo mientras se quitaba las lagrimas con las mangas de su gabardina, se pone de pie y se sacude la nieve para luego entrar a su departamento –Que raro- Dijo Harry extrañado al entrar y encontrar las luces de su departamento apagadas –Pero si yo deje las luces encendidas- Harry se quito su gabardina y la dejo sobre un una silla, y fue directo hacia su sala, donde se dejo caer en el sillón mas;

Boca arriba sobre el sillón y con los ojos cerrados dejo que esa soledad no fuera tan pesada, si las cosas con Hermione no se hubieran enfriado de seguro estaría o en casa de los padres de ella, o en la madriguera, pero tan solo una semana alejados basto para que su vida fuera un "desastre"… No tardo mucho en estar en esa posición, un ligero aroma había invadido el lugar, era como canela

-¿Canela?- Pensó el pelinegro –Pero si yo no tengo nada que huela así- Pensó mientras se ponía de pie para saber que era lo que olía así, pero al levantase se mareo un poco –Debe de ser que estuve mucho tiempo afuera….Entonces escucho ruido -¿Quién anda ahí?- Entonces recordó que las únicas personas que podían entrar a su departamento sin que el estuviera (Ya que al ser auror sabia como tener su casa bastante protegida), era Hermione, Ron, Luna, Ginny y hasta el mismo Draco Malfoy, con quien trabajaba en el ministerio, además de ser pareja formal de Ginny, lo eran desde que ella salio de su séptimo curso, al final logro adaptarse a eso, no por el hecho que ella fue su novia, si no por los hechos ocurridos en sus siete años en Hogwarts.

Estaba 100 seguro que no era Ron que le había contado que pasaría la navidad con sus padres acompañado de luna, que decir de su hermana, además de ser la primera navidad que Draco pasaría con ella en casa de los Weasley, la única que quedaba era Hermione, pero ella estaba enojada con el¿Acaso lo había perdonado? -¿Hermione eres tú?-

-Veo que contigo uno no se puedo esconder ¿Verdad señor Auror?- Dijo Hermione quien traía una blusa de cuello de tortuga color café oscuro, una falda debajo de las rodillas color beige y unas balerianas color café oscuro haciendo juego con su blusa, su cabello estaba suelto, solo traía una diadema color café, pero se podía ver que su cabello estaba muy sedoso y brillante, que decir que su rizos estaban mas definidos, el color café de su blusa hacia resaltar el castaño de su cabello, que parecía tener destellos rubios y sus ojos marrones tenían un brillo que no había mirado antes

-¿A que hora llegaste?- Dijo Harry desconcertado, después de una semana de no verse no sabia como tratarla

-Hace una hora- Dijo Hermione mientras se acomodada el delantal que estaba amarrado a su cintura¿Delantal¿Qué hacia Hermione con un delantal?

-¿Una hora?- Dijo Harry desconcertado

-Si, toque la puerta varias veces y no me contestaste- Dijo Hermione mientras revisaba el horno, que tenia ago dentro que transmitía un aroma delicioso

-No creí que durara tanto afuera-

-Te hable al celular, pero cuando lo escuche sonar supuso que lo habías dejado- Hermione sacaba algo del refrigerador –Veo que fuiste al supermercado- Dijo al ver el refrigerador con cosas sin usar

-Eh si- Dijo Harry desviando la mirada, de solo acordarse del incidente de esa mañana le daban ganas de vomitar

-¿Traes el cabello mojado?- Dijo Hermione mirándolo de reojo –Tu ropa también lo esta-

-Algo- Dijo Harry apenado mirando como Hermione dejaba el cuchillo sobre la tabla para picar y se acercaba a el

-¡Por Dios santo, estas ardiendo en fiebre!- Dijo Hermione mientras se lo llevaba a la sala -¿Se puede saber donde estabas?-

-Eh bueno, en la azotea- Dijo Harry apenado

-¿Qué hacías allá? Mira que esta muy helado- Le reprendió Hermione mientras con un movimiento de varita hizo aparecer ropa, una cobija y una toalla –Además estas todo empapado- Hermione le toco el cabello el cual estaba muy húmedo, hincándose enfrente de el tomo la toalla y comenzó a secárselo –Mira que si sigues con así hasta que me de un infarto- Harry tenia la cabeza gacha mirando la chimenea (eléctrica) que estaba enfrente de el, que en esos momentos estaba encendida, era la primera vez desde que había comenzado hacer frió que era encendida y no precisamente por el, quizás porque ese no tenia tiempo, casi no estaba ahí, su trabajo y la rutina lo tenían agobiado; además del hecho de haber recordado a sus padres y a los demás de era manera no lo hizo sentir nada bien

-¿Qué te pasa?- Pregunto Hermione luego de mirarlo, pero Harry tenia su mirada fija en el efecto de la chimenea, que eran unas llamas que parecían de verdad -¿Harry?- Harry simplemente la abrazo, sabia que ella lo iba a entender, era la única; Hermione se quedo sorprendida, pero comprendió por lo que estaba pasando Harry, no era necesario las palabras, solo tenia que responder ese abrazo, estar con el, en ese momento las palabras salían sobrando… Hermione sintió que algo húmedo caía sobre su blusa, no era el cabello de Harry, eran sus lagrimas, lo único que escuchaba eran los sollozos de Harry

-Aunque pasa el tiempo no puedo superarlo- Dijo Harry con la voz entrecortada, mientras que Hermione, quien lo aferraba mas a el, haciendo que este quedara hincado junto con ella y lo abraza con mas fuerza, mientras sentía como sus lagrimas caían al igual que las de el –Se que es algo tonto, ha pasado mucho tiempo y- Dijo Harry en broma

-No lo hagas- Dijo Hermione, Harry quien no entendió su reacción se separo de ella y la miro a los ojos, al mirarla noto que estaba llorando

-Pero-

-No tienes que ocultarlo, si te duele no tienes que guardarlo, y no importa si pasa uno dos o cincuenta años- Harry pudo ver como lo miraba, además de que ella había tomado sus mejillas con sus manos y lo acercaba a su rostro, mientras miraba como mas lagrimas corrían por su mejillas

-Pero Hermione-

-Nada de peros, el llorar o estar triste es de humanos, y si tú quieres recordarlos estas en tu derecho, lo único que no quiero es que guardes todo lo que sientes, que después de la batalla contra Voldemort te habías vuelto muy frió- Le dijo la castaña mientras lo miraba fijamente a los ojos

-Si, lo recuerdo, de no haber sido por ti creo que seguiría igual- Le dijo Harry –Solo que la idea de recordarlos, se me viene a la mente la ultima vez que los mire, ver sus rostros antes de morir, quizás algunos me decían que era egoísta, quizás lo era, pero no podía estar feliz a costa de la muerte de otras personas-

-Lo se Harry, lo se, aunque creo que Remus extrañaba a sus amigos y creo que Lily sola no iba poder sola con ese trío, así que para eso esta Tonks con ella-

-Si, tienes razón- Dijo Harry con una sonrisa, esta vez tan sincera y clara como el agua -Los medoreadores- Pensó Harry con una sonrisa

-AAAAHHHH- Hermione grito asustada mientras se ponía de pie y corría hacia la cocina

-¿Qué pasa?- Dijo Harry siguiéndola

-Ahhh- Hermione dio un suspiro mientras cerraba el horno de la estufa, aun seguía cocinando algo

-¿Qué es?- Pregunto Harry con curiosidad

-Es una sorpresa- Dijo Hermione sacándole la lengua de manera juguetona ante las cejas arqueadas de Harry, quien fingía estar molesto –Bueno pero creo que tenemos mucho que hacer- Dijo Hermione quitándose el delantal

-¿Hacer?- Pregunto Harry arqueando las cejas con desconcierto

-Pues si, mira que el departamento necesita alguna decoración- Dijo Hermione mirando la sala que estaba como siempre, con los muebles en tonos cafés oscuros, era acogedora, pero necesitaba ese espíritu navideño; Hermione iba a invocar un árbol de navidad ya adornado con su varita pero Harry la detuvo –Pero Harry¿No quieres un árbol de navidad?-

-No es eso, es que nunca he adornado uno- Dijo Harry ruborizado

-Ahh, esta bien- Dijo Hermione desconcertada

-Mis tíos me tenían encerrado cada vez que adornaban la casa, a lo mucho me tocaba poner los foquitos en el techo- Hermione no dijo nada, pero la sola idea de pasar las navidades como lo había hecho Harry era simplemente doloroso… con un movimiento de varita hizo aparecer un frondoso árbol, luego de uno de los cuartos del departamento saco una caja que tenia adornos de navidad

-Lo bueno que aun es temprano- Dijo Hermione mientras abría la caja

-¿Además donde iba quedar la "Señorita debes valorar las cosas muggles"?- Pregunto Harry fulminándola con la mirada, mientras que las mejillas de la castaña adquirían un rojo carmesí

-Eh bueno estaba enojada- Dijo Hermione a la defensiva

-No me digas- Contesto Harry con sarcasmo –Siempre que tu y Ron discuten yo termino pagando los platos rotos- Comento Harry sin verla mientras sacaba una caja de esferas

-Perdone señor susceptible- Dijo Hermione, mientras que Harry soltaba una carcajada

-¿Yo susceptible? mira quien lo dice- contesto Harry con sarcasmo

-Mira que cuando de lo propones eres odioso- Dijo Hermione fingiendo enojo

-Si, muy "odioso" y por eso me quieres verdad- Dijo Harry orgulloso de lo que decía, poco después ambos se miraron y no pudieron evitar reírse

Hermione miraba como Harry se reía con sinceridad, hacia tiempo que no lo hacia y estaba feliz que fuera con ella, solo miraba como Harry parecía niño al ver maravillado todos los adornos para el árbol, media hora después, por no decir mas, el árbol quedo adornado

-Quedo bien- Dijo Harry contento al ver como había quedo el árbol, entre adornos dorados y rojos y "foquitos" normales (No los de colores), que daban un tono dorado y rojo por el reflejo de la luz con las esferas

-Si es verdad- Dijo Hermione mientras que iba a la cocina –Será mejor que te des un baño que esa ropa aun sigue medio húmeda y así te doy algo para bajar la fiebre-

-Pero me siento bien- Dijo Harry a la defensiva

-De eso nada Potter- Dijo Hermione apuntándole con la varita mientras que Harry retrocedía de espaldas con algo de miedo –Que no quiero saber que mañana sigues mal- Le sentencio Hermione

-A la orden capitana- Dijo Harry haciendo un saludo militar para luego ir a su habitación por ropa

-Hay Harry nunca cambiaras- Dijo Hermione mientras terminaba de preparar la mesa -Espero que esto le guste- Dijo la castaña mientras ponía unos mantelitos sobre la mesa así como dos platos con sus respectivos cubiertos y unas velas (De esas que tienen tres velitas) dándole un toque romántico, al pensar en eso Hermione se ruborizo…

Harry pensaba en Hermione, en todo lo que había hecho por el, siempre estuvo al pendiente en todo momento y aun así no descuido su vida, estaba llevando un curso intensivo de medimagia avanzada así como trabajar en "San mungo" como sanadora y en ocasiones trabajaba en la redacción del Profeta, redactando los textos que mandaban antes de publicarlos, según recordaba Harry ella llegaba con el, (cuando quedaban de verse) y decía enojada "Vieras las cantidades de errores que tenia esa redacción, casi volví a escribir por completo"….mientras el pelinegro pensaba en eso con una sonrisa, este había terminado de ducharse (Que rápido, fue baño vaquero), solamente estaba con una toalla amarrada a la cintura, mientras se miraba en el espejo, mirando indomable cabello que aun estaba mojado, salio del baño sin darse cuenta que Hermione estaba afuera con la mano empuñada con la intención de tocar la puerta

-Aahh perdona, iba preguntar a ver si ya ibas a salir- Dijo Hermione totalmente nerviosa, y no era para mas, si tener enfrente a un chico como Harry solo cubierto con una toalla era el sueño de toda chica, o eso era lo que escuchaba de sus muchas conocidas o eran sus deseos, ese día no estaba segura de cual de las dos cosas era mas cierta –Bueno yo regreso a la cocina- Dijo Hermione mientras se iba de paso

-Hermione la cocina esta para la otra dirección- Dijo Harry desconcertado

-Ah si- Dijo Hermione riéndose tontamente y con las mejillas más rojas que cría que no podía tenerlas más

Mientras que Harry se había ido a cambiar, y buscaba algo que ponerse, cosa que no fue sencilla, no sabia porque pero no quería ponerse lo mismo de siempre -¿Pero que me pasa?- Se preguntaba el pelinegro mientras buscaba una camisa que ponerse, era la primera vez que batallaba para buscar una simple camisa, a los "pocos" minutos opto por una camisa de manga larga color verde esmeralda, que hacia juego con sus ojos, así como su pantalón de vestir color negro, busco sus zapatos, los mismo de siempre y con un movimiento de varita estos estaban relucientes, luego se fue a su tocador, donde se puso colonia, al hacerlo se quedo mirando al espejo

-¿Pero qué estoy haciendo?- Se dijo Harry, luego miro su mesita de noche, donde estaba su despertador, ya que aun lado de el había una foto, donde estaba ella, su Hermione

Luego unos minutos, no muchos a decir verdad y con el cabello un poco aplacado salio de su habitación

-Espera no vengas aun- Dijo Hermione sin haber captado la atención en como estaba Harry, pero al darse cuenta, se quedo sorprendida, se miraba realmente atractivo, aunque no iba negar que hace minutos también…

-Esta bien- Dijo Harry...

-Ya puedes venir- Dijo Hermione, mientras que Harry fue al comedor, cual fue su sorpresa de ver la mesa decorada y además de que había un pavo horneado, que a decir verdad se miraba apetitoso, el aroma era tan peculiar, entre el aroma del pavo, el aroma a lavanda de las velas y el aroma a canela de los inciensos puestos por Hermione en la mayor parte del departamento hacían una mezcla de aromas que parecía casi exótico

-¿Y como se ve?- Pregunto la castaña nerviosa

-¿Qué si como se ve?... ¡Fenomenal!- Exclamo el pelinegro –De verdad que te luciste- Dijo Harry muy contento –Sabes, ese delantal se te ve bien- Dijo Harry en tono picaron –Te hace ver sexy-

-¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!- Exclamo la castaña sin haber hecho caso a lo ultimo que dijo Harry, fue a la cocina rápidamente a quitarse el delantal pero era inútil al parecer lo había apretado demasiado

-Déjame ayudarte- Dijo Harry mientras ponía sus manos en la cintura de la castaña, haciendo que esta se estremeciera –Si que lo amarraste fuerte- Dijo Harry luego de haber conseguido desabrochar el dichoso delantal –Vamos- Dijo Harry tomando la mano de la castaña

-Es la primera vez que pasamos una navidad juntos- Hermione rápidamente aclaro –Bueno solos-

-Eh si¿Y tus padres?-

-Bueno ellos no se negaron así que no iba pasar nada malo- Dijo Hermione mientras se sentaba enfrente de Harry, así tenia a disposición la cocina que estaba a espaldas de ella… segundos después Hermione le sirvió el pavo, junto un poco del mismo relleno, así mismo la comida fue acompañada con puré de papas y ensalada, así como unos panecitos

-¡Se ve delicioso!- Dijo Harry mientras tomaba su tenedor con un poco de pavo, cuando estaba a punto de meterse ese bocado a la boca, miro que Hermione no se movía en lo absoluto, estaba tan absorta mirándolo, casi nerviosa -¿Te pasa algo?-

-Eh nada- Dijo Hermione fingiendo una sonrisa -¿Y bien?- Pregunto Hermione luego que Harry probara el pavo -¿Cómo esta?-

-Riquísimo- Dijo Harry con una sonrisa, luego de tomar un panecillo y darle una mordida

-Que bueno- Dijo Hermione dando un suspiro

-¿Qué acaso querías que fuera tu conejillo de indias?- Dijo Harry entre bromas mientras tomaba un sorbo de su champagne, Hermione solo lo fulmino con la mirada

-Te estas perdiendo el postre eh Potter- Hermione le lanzo una mirada maliciosa

-¿Postre?- Pregunto Harry sorprendido, si Hermione quería impresionarlo lo estaba logrando… Luego de unos minutos de terminar con la cena, Hermione trajo el postre, era un pastel de chocolate espolvoreado con azúcar glass

-¡Pastel de cholote!- Dijo Harry mirando el pastel con alegría, Hermione estaba segura que le gustaría, no por nada era su postre favorito… La castaña no duro mucho cuando le dio una rebanada algo grande a Harry y una más pequeña a ella

-¡Delicioso!- Exclamo Harry mientras comía un poco del pastel -¿Por qué no me habías dicho que hacías un pastel tan rico?-

-¿De verdad esta rico?- Pregunto Hermione con una sonrisa

-Claro que si, pero no contestaste a mi pregunta- Dijo Harry mientras se metía otro bocado del pastel a la boca

-Bueno, los únicos que sabían eran mis padres, bueno son mis padres y no creo que quisieran hacerme sentir mal y- Hermione tenia la cabeza gacha, hasta que Harry

-Y yo soy tu amigo y creo que tus padres no te quisieron mentir, ya que los conozco y se que a veces te dicen en lo que te equivocaste, y como sabrás suele ser muy franco y sabes que no te mentiría- Dijo Harry mirándola fijamente

-Gracias Harry-… segundos después, ambos se quedaron mirándose un buen rato, con sonrisas dibujadas en sus rostros, nada podría salir mal… sus rostros se acercaron (La mesa no era muy grande)… cada segundo pasaba y la distancia entre ellos se hacia mas corta hasta que…

Rin….rin… rin…. El sonido del celular de Harry comenzó a inundar todo el lugar, Hermione se incorporo y se acomodo nuevamente en su silla totalmente ruborizada, Harry simplemente se acomodo en su lugar totalmente molesto

-Accio celular- dijo Harry luego su celular fue directamente a el, quien era que fuera, lo estrangularía….entonces miro la pantalla, "Ron"… -Hola Ron¿Qué paso?- Dijo Harry luego de contestar el teléfono

-Hola Harry¿Se puede saber donde estaba? Toda la tarde estuve llamándote y no contestabas- Dijo Ron gritándole

-Vamos no grites que no estoy sordo- Dijo Harry alejando el teléfono de su oído

-¡NO ESTOY GRITANDO!- Dijo Ron –Sabes que no se usar el "felotono cedular"-

-Mira Ron es teléfono celular y no ocupas gritar, que te puedo asegurar que escucho claramente hasta la voz de Luna que esta aun lado de ti- Dijo Harry entre bromas, después de eso, sabia que Ron debía de estar ruborizado y además Ron hablo mas quedito

-¿Por qué no vienes?- Pregunto Ron, Hermione quien había escuchado todo le arrebato el celular

-Porque se enfermo y no puede salir- Dijo Hermione medio molesta

-¿Hermione?... ¿Qué haces ahí?-

-Pues que mas cuidar a Harry, mira que el muy tonto se quedo afuera varias horas y con el frió que esta haciendo- Dijo Hermione medio molesta, pues a pesar de que Harry se miraba bien, sabia que la fiebre había bajado, pero iba amanecer con una gripa que no quería imaginársela

-Ah de acuerdo- Dijo Ron convencido, claro esta que la razón era poderosa, tener a Hermione enfadada no era nada bueno –Pero mamá dice que vengan mañana a primera hora, acá les daremos sus regalos- Dijo Ron –Pasen feliz navidad-

-Ustedes también- Dijeron Hermione y Harry al unísono…. Hermione colgó el celular y se lo devolvió a Harry… después de recoger todo se fueron a la sala, donde estuvieron conversando de trivialidades y en especial lo que habían hecho esa semana que no se vieron

-¿Entonces ya le dejaste aclarado todo a Cho?- Pregunto Hermione

-Si, espero que entienda, que si no, la verdad no se como reaccionaria- Dijo Harry con fastidio –No se como fue soporte estar con ella tanto tiempo-

-Dicen que el amor es ciego- Dijo Hermione como si nada, pero Harry se quedo pensando, eso no era amor, era pura obsesión

-Yo no amaba a Cho-

-¿Entonces?- Pregunto Hermione desconcertada

-Capricho o que se yo- Dijo Harry medio fastidiado –Hermione hazme el favor de no hablar de Cho, mira que tenia tiempo sin pensar en ella y tu eres precisamente la que saca el tema-

-Ah perdona- Dijo medio molesta –Pero creía que habías vuelto con ella luego de aquel beso-

-Vamos Hermione, sabes que no es así- Dijo el pelinegro como pidiéndole disculpas

-Pues eso no parecía ese día- Dijo Hermione dándole la espalda –Mira que tener que fingir salir contigo para que tú te besaras con ella-

-Vamos Hermione, que ella me beso, yo me safe rápido paro tu ya te habías ido, lo bueno es que ya le deja la cosas claras- Dijo Harry mientras que Hermione parecía mas convenida

-¿Qué hora es?- pregunto Hermione, Harry miro su reloj dejándolo sorprendido, que rápido pasaba el tiempo, faltaba poco para navidad

-Falta menos de un minuto para navidad- Dijo Harry… luego de varios segundos ambos contaron la cuenta regresiva 10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1,0 –Feliz navidad- Dijeron al unísono mientras se abrazaban, duraron un rato así, tan cómodos, no les faltaba nada…

-aahhh tu regalo- Dijo Hermione separándose del abrazo mientras caminaba en dirección al árbol de navidad, Harry se sintió vació al separarse de Hermione, antes no sabia porque, pero este día lo estaba comprendiendo…

-No era necesario Hermione- Dijo Harry mientras Hermione le daba su regalo, era una pequeña caja negra de unos diez cm de largo y 3 de ancho la cual tenia un moño dorado, Harry abrió la caja y pudo ver una cadena con un fénix de oro pudo –Esta increíble Hermione-

-Y no digas nada, que me costo trabajo conseguirla- Dijo Hermione ante la mirada de Harry

-Perdona, no tengo ningún regalo es que bueno- Contesto Harry apenado

-No te preocupes que aun nos quedan muchas navidades por delante- Le dijo Hermione con una sonrisa, entonces recordó que hace tiempo habia comprado un libro que miro en una de las estanterías de una tienda que visito en sus viajes, pero con lo de Cho no se lo pudo dar

-Espera aquí- Harry se fue dejando solo a Hermione, luego de unos minutos regreso con un libro –Se que tienes ya tu biblioteca personal- Dijo en tono de burla ante la mirada asesina de Hermione –Pero creo que a tu colección le hace falta este- Dijo Harry índole un libro algo pesado, se miraba algo viejo, pero era natural, era un libro de Runas antiguas –Mira el autor –Le dijo Harry, Hermione mira la tapa que decía "Runas antiguas Por Rowena Ravenclaw", la castaña no tenia palabras, solo se llevo las manos a la boca de la impresión, esto era mas que su "biblioteca personal" como le decía Hermione a su colección de libros

-¿Dónde lo conseguiste?- Pregunto la ojimiel emocionada

-En uno de mis viajes, me salio un ojo de la cara pero lo traje pensando en ti- Dijo Harry recordado que ese fue el libro mas caro que a comprado en toda su vida, era comparado con todos los libros que compro en sus años en Hogwarts, pero no era para mas, si pertenecía a la mismísima Rowena Ravenclaw…

-Aaahh Harry gracias- Dijo Hermione dándole un efusivo abrazo haciendo que Harry cayera en el sillón y ella encima de el

-A juzgar por tu actitud te gusto verdad-

-Es mas que es-… estuvieron así por unos segundos, hasta que Hermione se separa de el algo avergonzada, si esa era una situación incomodo lo que venia era mas… sobre sus cabezas había un misterioso muérdago

Ambos miraron hacia el techo, según la tradición tenían que besarse, no sabían que consecuencias traería si no lo hacían…

-¿Tenemos que hacerlo?- Pregunto Hermione nerviosa

-Creo que si- Dijo Harry igual de nervioso que Hermione, a pesar de su edad, aun se ponía tan nervioso como un niño, Hermione se acomodo un poco cerro los ojos y espero simplemente a recibir los labios de Harry, solo siente como el la toma de los hombros, ella comenzaba a respirar entrecortadamente hasta que sintió sus labios, pero no sobre los de ella, si no en su frente… Hermione abrió los ojos algo ofendida, Harry se para toma su gabardina y le dice

-Toma tu chaqueta- Le dice Harry seriamente¿Acaso se sintió incomodo que la iba acompañar a la salida?... Ya afuera de su departamento mira hacia todos lados, no había nadie así que la toma de la cintura –Sujétate fuerte- Le dice Harry, ella sabiendo las intenciones del chico lo abraza, fue una sensación tan extraña, sentir el calido cuerpo de Harry pegado al de ella, la forma como la tenia sujeta de su cintura era único…

De repente sintió una brisa helada, abrió los ojos y miro alrededor¡Era la azotea!

-¿Por qué me traes aquí?- Pregunto Hermione lanzándole una mirada desconcertante

-Ya lo veras- Le dijo Harry, luego de unos segundos y de varios movimientos de varita, el cielo, que estaba nublado se vio cubierto por fuegos artificiales de varios colores, que hacían que el piso donde estaban parados brillara por la nieve que estaba sobre de el

-Es hermoso- Dijo Hermione dando vueltas emocionada, sentía como los pocos de nieve caían sobre su cara

-Hermione- Dijo Harry seriamente –Se que te incomodaste con lo de hace rato-

-Bueno Harry yo- Hermione se sintió nerviosa con esa conversación, era mejor dejar las cosas como estaban

-Y no era para menos, yo estaba igual- Le dijo Harry –Es solo que la idea de besarse bajo un muérdago se me hace algo infantil- Esa era una razón y el hecho de haber besado a Cho de esa manera, tenia ganas de besar a Hermione, pero quería que fuera mas original, no como había besado a esa loca obsesionada de el, bueno de "Harry Potter"

-Ah, ya veo-

-Mira que si quiero besar a alguien lo hago y no me ando con rodeos-

-Lo comprendo- Dijo Hermione mientras le daba la espalda

-Como lo quiero hacer ahora- Dijo Harry mirando a Hermione, ella estaba nerviosa

-¿De verdad?- Dice ella

-Si, bueno si tú quieres- Le dice Harry, ella simplemente asiente con la cabeza, ambos estaban nerviosos, aunque estaban consiente de que había una cierta atracción entre ellos y que antes la negarían o harían las cosas mas difíciles debido a su inmadurez, pero ahora estaban concientes que si esa oportunidad se presentaba no tenían que dejarla ir…

La castaña sentía como Harry tomaba sus mejillas con sus manos de una forma tan tierna, como si de una caricia se tratara, luego siente el aliento de el tan cerca de ella, hasta que sus labios se posan en los de ella, duraron un rato sin hacer movimiento alguno… poco a poco, cansados de no avanzar, ambos incitaron al otro para realizar el siguiente movimiento; la castaña sentía como Harry abría su boca para así recibir la de ella, que gustosa aceptaba la de Harry, duraron unos minutos así, besándose con infinita pasión, solo escuchando el ruido que hacían los fuegos ratifícales, de no se porque estaba tan entretenida en los labios de Harry, su cerebro podría jurar que esa escena era encantadora, y como no, dos jóvenes besándose bajo el cielo nublado, mientras sobre sus cuerpos caían pequeños copos de nieve y las luces que producían los fuegos artificiales sobre el suelo (casi congelado) resplandecían como si las estrellas hubieran caído a sus pies…

Harry se separa de ella con una sonrisa, Hermione sonríe de la misma forma mientras siente como Harry toma su mano y en un dos por tres aparecen en la entrada de su departamento, Harry abre la puerta y al momento de poner un pie dentro, toma a Hermione de la cintura y la vuelve a besar de la misma manera, esta vez la castaña corresponde rápidamente

Harry camina de espaldas hacia la sala sin dejar de besarse, y rápidamente con un movimiento de varita realiza un hechizo no verbal, Hermione se dio cuenta y se separa de el, mientras se sentaba aun lado del moreno

-¿Qué paso?- Se pregunto la castaña, mientras que el pelinegro le hizo ver el techo donde había un muérdago que crecía sobre sus cabezas

-¿Qué no decías que era infantil?- Le cuestiono la castaña

-Cuando no hay motivo si, además así olvido el beso de Cho- Le dijo Harry, ella le saca le lengua y le dice

-Aprovechado- -¿Por qué tienes que arruinar las cosas y mencionar a Cho?- lo golpea quedamente y lo besa, luego Harry toma la mano de la castaña, mientras caminaba hacia su habitación, Hermione sabia las intenciones del moreno, pero luego de 14 años de conocerse confiaba en Harry, además siempre había anhelado estar así con Harry amándolo día y noche, festejar cada navidad junto a el

-Te amo- Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo, los dos sonrieron y se abrazaron, su sentimiento no era nada apresurado mas bien había salido algo tarde, pero mas vale tarde que nunca, que aun les quedan otros 14 años y mas para seguir conociéndose… Harry no pudo haber disfrutado una navidad mejor, estaba consiente que ella lo sabia.

Así abrazados sin decir nada, ya que las palabras salían sobrando, sin importar lo que pasaría o no en esa habitación, a felicidad que los embargaba y ella en ese abrazo simplemente susurro un:

-¡Feliz navidad Harry!-

_Más bien seria "Feliz y aprovechada navidad Harry"_

Fin

* * *

**Melina Kudo Ozora**

Aquí termina este oneshort que fue algo largo, pero milagrosamente es un one-short, ya que no suelo escribir mis cortos, y a pesar de tener pocos fics, en un principio iba a ser oneshort, y terminan siendo fics largos y de varios capítulos, pero este no…

PD: Harry termina siendo intolerante a la lactosa luego de lo ocurrido??? (Lo de la taza con chocolate caliente) Puaj que asco, yo ya me hubiera vomitado jajajajaja


End file.
